ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt 10: Alien Alliance
A crossover between Ben 10: Alien Alliance and Kurt 10. The Army of Animo has discovered the existance of different timelines and dimensions. They create a portal to Kurt's world and attacks him and George. For an obscure reason the Army has took interest in the Mutant George and kidnnap him to their timeline. Kurt has no other choice then to follow them. He follows them to Ben's world. Plot Alien Alliance Timeline The dark fortress on Sirius B. Dr. Animo watching down on three kneeling figures before him. One is big, have four arms and is orange. The other is very thin and have two electrodes on his shoulder blades. The middle is a black cyborg. Animo stands up and commands his servant to follow his example. Dr. Animo: So Andrios Hi, is the machine ready? Is the word of the 'timewalker' trustfull or should we disect him to see what's happens inside of his freaking mind? Andrios Hi: With the help of the 'time walker' and the powers of Powerhouse, (he bends a little to Powerhouse) we were able to reach in another dimension. We discovered a Earth, similar to us. The local hero, Kurt or somethng, has a Talpadean as friend and uses a device similar to the Galvan Ultimatrix our boy uses. Maybe we could be able to steal that device and tamper the Codon Stream and enhance your powers. Dr. Animo: Interesting. Monstrosity, send Wolfram and the Moncrystals. If they should fail to defeat that Kurt and his Talpadean friend, I give the task to complete my will. Take Powerhouse and Vicktor with you. Monstrosity: Yes, my lord! Kurt's Timeline Kurt was battling two robbers as Naga. Naga knocked the two robbers’ heads together, defeating them. Zorgatrix: Alert! Dimensional portal opening nearby! Naga: It better not be that guy again. Naga flew over to the portal, where George was standing. Naga: What do you think it is? The Army of Animo came out of the portal and attacked Naga and George. A group of 100+ moncrystals lands on the surface under the lead of Wolfram. He points at Naga and George and orders his troops to attack. Naga turned into Darkflame and battled back the many lesser troops. George easily bested Wolfram while Darkflame have defeated already dozens of the moncrystals as three mysterious figures appears. Monstrosity, King Vicktor and Powerhouse. King Vicktor: I'm here three seconds and already doesn't like it here. Monstrosity: Just do what master commands, Vicktor! Take them out! Darkflame: I don't know who you are or why, but you are going down. King Vicktor attacks Darkflame while Monstrosity take on George. As Darkflame he fires a black fire bolt at King Vicktor, an attack that could have caused lot of damage if Powerhouse didn't interferre. He opens a portal before Darkflame's fire bolt and opens another portal just behind George. The blast hits him hard and that's all it takes for Monstrosity to knock him out. Darkflame (screaming out remorse of what he have done): George! But this is enough for King Vicktor to strike Darkflame, who was defeated by King Vicktor, and detrasfomed. King Vicktor places his foot onto Kurt's chest to prevent him from transforming Monstrosity (calling his master): My Lord, we have defeated the two targets. How must we proceed? Dr. Animo (offscreen): Take the Talpaedan, let the human there! and Powerhouse, be kind and change the coordinates of your portal if you are through. We don't want any uninvited guests to come ruining our party!" George, knocked out, was carried by Monstrosity into the portal with the army. Kurt: George! Kurt jumped into the portal right before it closed. Ben 10 Alien Alliance Timeline Kurt fell out of the portal in Bellwood. To break his fall, he transforms in XRLFreak. He become the intangible and falls through the roof of a factory. XRLFreak: Where am I? ???: I don't know who you are, neither I care. But breaking in a nuclear facility? Not one of your brightest moves. We though your master was smarter. You are going down for assisting The Army of Animo! Kurt: Who and where are you? What the hell are you saying? Animo doesn't have an Army! Ben, Gwen and Kevin walk in. Ben: I am Ben Tennyson, savior of the universe, Animo's ArchEnemy, hero of the - Kurt: Enough of this! (transforms) Cannonbolt! Ben: Oh man. That's not fair, he can turn into Cannonbolt while mine is still blocked by Cretox. Ah well, this one will do as well (transforms) Cluster! Cluster threw bombs at Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt blocked them with his shell, but is sent flying. Gwen made a mana whip around Cannonbolt and made him smash into the ground. Kevin absorbed the metal of his car and charged at Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt turned into Buzzshock and escaped from the mana. Kevin tried to punch Buzzshock but was eletrocuted. Cluster: Great idea, Kevin. Absorbing metal and attacking him as he's a electricy creature. Buzzshock turned into Buzzdrillo and dug into the ground. Cluster: He's trying to escape! No you won't! (transforms) Tyrannodile! Tyrannodile pulled Buzzdrillo out of the ground and smashedhim in the face. Buzzdrillo detransformed. Tyrannodile: He's surelly no member of Animo's Army but still. From where does he comes and how does he comes to that 'Ultimatrix'. Let's take him to the tower. It is time that we can interrogate someone. At the Tower Kurt is trapped in a Container Bell, similar in which Ra'ad was trapped in Fused. Ben, Gwen and Kevin were standing in front of it. Kurt: Where am I? Ben: You're in Bellwood, in my tower. Now who are you and why were you breaking into a nuclear factory? Kurt: I am Kurt Negason, Vanquisher of Negrox, wielder of the Zorgatrix. I am here to rescue my adoptive brother from this 'Army of Animo'. Kevin: Really, why should I believe you? Kurt: You don't. I just need to get out of here. (slaps wrist) Dimensional. He rips open the Bell with his claws and steps out the bell. Ben: You think you can walk away, untested. Like nothing has happened? I don't think so. Dimensional (joyful): Actually, you don't really look like someone who thinks at all! Kevin (covering his smiling mouth): 1-0 Ben: Enough! Man-Bat. As Man-Bat he charged to Kurt but he reacts by simply smashing him out of his way with his giant claw. But before he can activate his dimensional powers Gwen reacts with a spell: Dictatura Absorbsia. Dimensional screams as Gwen strips him from most of his power before she falls by the effort of the spell. Dimensional grabs her with his claw, angred because she blocks his dimensional traveling. Ben interupts as Ultimate Goop and knocks him across the room. Kurt realize that Dimensional has become too weak to win the battle. He goes for KurtKraab and becomes more then a match for Ultimate Goop. Most attacks he blocks with his claw as with his electronic stick shocking Ultimate Goop. Before KurtKraab can strike him critical, Ben transforms in a complete new alien: NinjAvian. The new alien simply standing before Kurt without doing anything. KurtKraab waits for a while but loses his patiences. He attacks NinjAvian but he dodge it and hit him the back. This causes him to fall. He tries it again but this time NinjAvian attacks first. With fast Martial Arts, he knocks his opponent again to the floor. Before KurtKraab can get up, a green light struck him. He transforms back to Kurt. Cretox walks out the shadows. As Kurt tries to transform again, he laughs. Cretox: Don't even try it. Your 'Zorgatrix', am I right, will not function. It is temporally jammed by my Codon Glove. Ben: You couldn't show up and do that a little earlier! Cretox (shrugging): It looked fun! So what brought you here? And don't try do use your little toy! As long as I were my glove you won't be able to transform. Kurt: No matter. (He attacks Cretox) I'm part Pissciss Volann. (gets really big jaws and teeth and tries bite the device) Cretox blocks the attack with his other arm. Ben to Gwen and Kevin: Did any of you guys knew he could this? Cretox: Nice surprise. Very sneaky. You could learn a thing or two from this kid, Ben. But OK back to my question! Why are you here? Kurt: Nice... euh...Skirt... Cretox (sarcastically): And sense of humor too. OK cracker, where are you from! After explaining what happened to him and George, Cretox deactivate his jammer Kurt: It was nice to meet you, but I got to go. (transforms) Dimensional! Ben: Whatever he can do, it won't matter. You can't escape. Dimensional: See ya. (opens a portal and walks into it. then flies out suddenly) What happened? Ben: I told you that you can't escape. Dimensional: I can escape. I just can't go back to my timeline. But I'm getting out of here... (a portal opens in front of him and another in front of Ben's team. Dimesional walks through the first and comes out of the second) ...no matter what. Cretox: You're still affected by Gwen's spell. Very dark magic by the way. And how do you plan to find your friend? Kurt: With this. (He shows a piece orange fur.) This is the DNA sample of one of the attackers. Cretox: Monstrosity! Very impressive, Kurt! Very impressive. See Ben, that's what I talking about. Ben: What's that supossed to mean! Cretox: You have faced several times the Army but still you never got a DNA sample of these guys. Kurt faces them once and delivers us what we needed to find his brother and the army. Now, let's go to the lab. After analysing the DNA sample, they located the place where Monstrosity is now. Cretox: Perfect. The location where Monstrosity is, is downloaded on a UPS (Universe Position System) of the Rust Bucket. Kurt: Indeed perfect. It time I go to save my pal, by guys. Don't mind if a borrow your spaceship. Ben: No, you aren't getting out of here. (transforms) Containment! Kurt goes for Dimensional: Yeye, I go now. Containment tries to catch him but Kurt is gone and on his way to the Rust Bucket III. Kevin: Why didn't you stop him, Cretox! You could have use your Codon Glove to stop him again. Now he's on his way to most deadly warriors of the galaxy! And we have no clue were to look, since our little friend sabotage the system. Cretox: How said we haven't. I have a device that tracks all omnitrix activity. We'll track him down to Animo's Army. By the way, I have a ship too! Kurt approaches a rocky planet. By suddenly, the complete computer system is disabled. He can't no longer track Monstrosity and he have never fly a spacecraft like this without all systems functioning. Before the spacecraft crashes, he transforms in Airbug. As Airbug flew out the window the crashing spacecraft and turned into Kurtwolf. Kurtwolf started to track down George by scent. At Animo's Old Abandoned Headquarters Kurtwolf walks in and notices that it was abandoned. Kurtwolf: George's scent ends here. (detransforms) I wonder where he went. Two Hellhounds walked in and saw Kurt. They started barking and set off the alarm while Kurt turned into Diamondhead. Ben and his team's shadows were shown on the ashlands outside. The two hybrids attack Kurt but are easily defeated. Fiendfire, Heatbat and a group of Hellhounds arrive. Fiendfire: Attack! The group of hellhounds, all five of them tackled Diamondhead. Diamondhead turned into Diamondrillo and punched all the hybrids away. Heatbat flew at Diamondrillo and knocked him flying. Diamondrillo turned into Water Hazard, put out Heatbat and scanned him. Fiendfire: Kurt! Tell me, what does you fear most: the demise of your friend or I! He flies to Kurt and detransform him. Kurt shivers but tries to keep calm. Fiendfire: So brave, yet so filled with fear.Your fear shall consume you, your friend will be for ever lost... Welcome to Oblivion. The steel doors are smashed out there hinges and drops out on the floor. Three men and one woman entering the building. Gwen lights the place with three lightbolts. Ben is transformed in Joker and walks in. Fiendfire (not reacting on the rough entry of Ben and the Gang): Join me in the darkness, big jaws. Joker (Throwing a bomb at Fiendfire to separate him from Kurt): Big jaws? I though my jokes were bad. Fiendfire is blown away and summons some other minions to replace the old ones. The 8 Firefoxes of the Army attacks Ben and the gang. Ben reacts by transforming in Sumagnet. He magnetize the doors by his feet and uses them as smash panels. He knocks three of the Firefoxes out while Gwen defeat two other. Kevin and Cretox are also busy taking care of the stronger minions. Kurt decides to fight again with Fiendfire and charges. Animo (offscreen, calling Fiendfire): Return to base now. Phase 2 is ready to begin. Fiendfire (to Kurt): This isn't over. Fiendfire sinks through the ground, smiling at Kurt and disappears. Ben: Thanks for allowing us into Animo's old headquarters. Never though he should use an abandoned Steel Factory on Luna Korban. Any way, like what you done with the ship. Never learned to fly properly? Kevin (angered because of the severe damage of his spacecraft): Have you any idea how much damage you caused to the ship. Buying a new one is expensive than trying to repair that piece of junk! Kurt (angered too): It's not my fault. The system simply crashed and excuse me that can't fly a plane properly that doesn't work properly. Cretox (to the group): Eh guys, I don't want to interupt you but we have little problem here. This is not an old Steel Factory, like we thought first. It's the abandoned Toyfactory of Andrios Hi! Kurt (not quite understanding what's happened): A Toyfactory? What's the problem? Gwen: The Toyfactory of Andrios Hi was a weapon factory and training ground for new advanced fighting robots. So that's the problem! Kurt (confused): So can we just blow this place up? Cretox (a bit annoyed): And risk the life of your friend? The fact the UPS have traced the DNA of Monstrosity on this planet, is proven he was here. And since you were lored to this place while being a Loboan proves that your brother is here to. So if we blow up this, we may kill George as well. Great plan. Did you ever consider the consequences of such deed. You could go insane of guilt! Joker: That should be a bad joke... Cretox: Really helping Ben. Gwen, could you put the light out, just for a moment? She turns off the lights by disolving the mana bolts. On the end of the room, green letters appears. THIS WAY Cretox: I think that's clear. Kurt: Why? It could be trap. Cretox: It's obvious a trap but we don't have another choice. Kurt: Then lets go. (transforms) Waysaur! Gwen (watching the arrow pointing down): Does he except that we tear up the floor? Waysaur blasted a laser until he reached the floor underneath. Waysaur: Problem solved. As they all jump down, they find themself in a empty hallway. The pieces of a destroyed drone, the R3AP3R, are spread across the floor. Waysaur turned into Upgrade and merged with a nearby suit of armor (it was SixSix's abandoned armor). Ben tries to warn Kurt that the suit isn't abandoned: Kurt, wait... (Too late to warn him) Nice going UpSix. UpSix: Ew, this suitt is full of bones. (heals damage in suit) Lets go and see whats under this 'toyfactory' Ben goes also for Upgrade and slips through the door to the other room. The door opens and Ben appears as an Upgraded version of the destroyed Phantox-37. UpSix: Ow Man... You couldn't mentioned that earlier? Phantox-2.0: I'm not crazy. OK, let's go. UpSix: One problem, how do we find the fiends that kidnapped my brother? Gwen: I can track them. Gwen lead the team to a wall. Gwen: They're behind that wall. Now we just need to bust it down UpSix and Phantox-2.0: That's easy. UpSix and Phantox-2.0 fired missles at the wall, obliterating it. When the smoke vanished they see nothing but little box. Gwen: How can it be? I sensed them here... Phantox-2.0: Maybe they were here, or manipulate one of those freaks you. We don't know what they capable off, are we. Upsix grabs the box and looks inside. The box drops empty on the floor, in his hands he holds a... taperecorder. He transforms back to normal Kurt and the bodysuit of Sixsix drops on the floor. Kurt (confused): A taperecorder? This man created an army of mutants by using Level 18 technology, conquered the universe and created a bipolair galaxy but still he uses a taperecorder? Man, that's weird! Phantox-2.0: The fact a man like him creating so much mayhem is already weird. But go on, play it. Kurt looks unsure to Cretox who allows him to proceed. He press the button PLAY and we hear Animo's voice: Animo: Hello Kurt, I want to play a game. Life is something beautiful, something precious... Today you are going to learn its true value. The life we're talking about is the life of George. According to my scannings, George is a mutant, a freak... I can cure him, but like everything in life, it comes with a price. You have to donate me, that ingenius device on your wrist. If you refuse, well if I was you, I shouldn't refuse. Monstrosity and Fiendfire are in the next to this one with George. (The wall behind them disappears and shows a large room. Behind a strong glass wall are standing Fiendfire and Monstrosity, the latter with a injection gun.) As you see, Monstrosity carries an injection. This contains both a deadly toxin that will kill George in a mere 5 hours and the DNA of a Kinecerelean. This is dangerous combination that will drive the big guy insane. I guess you don't want that to happen, do you. The solution is very simple. In front the glasplate, there's a box. This box has two holes, you put your both hands in the machine. It will painless remove your device. Live or Die? Make your choice. Kurt: That leaves me with no choice. I have to do what's necessary to save my brother. He walks to the machine and hesitate. He hesitate long enough to be stopped by Ben. Ben: Are you crazy. A lunatic asks you to put your hands in a machine, you do that? Kurt (Angered): I have to save my brother! Cretox: Ben, give him a little demo of what should happen. Ben transforms in to the Bendian and puts his hands in the machine. He pulls them back but his hands are missing! They melt through the machine and drops to the ground. He regenerate them with ease and looks to Kurt. Bendian: See what could happen, if we allowed you to proceed? Kurt: New idea! How about I turn into Ghostfreak and phaze through the glass and possess the four-armed guy. Then I can free George and defeat that scary fire guy. The me and George can go home while the two villains are sent to the Null Void. Bendian: I doubt that would work. Kurt: But its worth a try. (transforms) Ghostfreak! Ghostfreak hit the glass headfirst and slid down it. Ghostfreak: OW! Fiendfire(speaking through speaker): The glass is intangilbility-proof, idiot. Ghostfreak: Kind of figured that out. Time for a different approach. (transforms) Snakepit! Kevin: How would that freak help you? Snakepit: Easssy. My multiple headsss give me sssuper sssmarts. (looks at Bendian) Do you have an alien that controlsss death? Bendian(surprised): How did you know? Snakepit: Paradox told me about thisss timeline. Bendian transforms into Benubis. Benubis: Now what, do you want me to use my godly powers to break through that glass. They shall infect your friend with that horrible toxin if we even try. Snakepit: No, I don't want you to break through the glassss. I have sssomethin different in mind to get to thossse foul demonsss. Kevin: Can you please stop hissing. It's driving me insane. Snakepit (amused): Sssorry, I ssshould have known sssomeone ssshould bother about my hisssing voice. Kevin (angry imitating his voice): Ssshut up! Snakepit transforms in Dimensional and looks to the glass. Dimensional: Time to play... He ignores the rest of the group as he steps towards the glass wall. Without effort he walks through it. Monstrosity reacts by infecting the toxin into George's veins. The mutation is short but effective. Now an insane monster, George grabs his brother and throws him through the glass plate. He follows him, busting through the rest of the wall. Dr. Animo (off-screen, calling Monstrosity): Time to go, M. Phase 3 will start in 15 minutes. Monstrosity (To Animo): Yes, my lord. Fiendfire, it's time. Fiendfire (To Ben, Kurt and the rest while fighting George): Play nice ladies... Both disappears in purple fire. Benubis tries to punch George but isn't fast enough. George hits him so hard, he crashes against wall, which collapse. Ben breaks free from the pile of junk that is fallen on him and looks at Kurt: Benubis: Any ideas? Kurt transforms into his human form: Stun him so i can get close. Benubis: Are you nuts? Kurt: Do it! Benubis: It's your funeral... Benubis shoots energy bolt in front of George, who dodges and tries to attack him. Kurt: You missed! Benubis: Not quite. Ever heard of Osirisian Proximity mines. George runs over the the energy orb and is immediatly stunned. Benubis grabs Kurt and throws him at George. He grabs his pal and absorbs the energy with a special feature of the Zorgatrix. George regains his sanity and Kurt drops on the floor. The toxin was absorbed too and killed his human body... George: Kurt! No. No. He can't be dead. Kevin: He died to save you. Gwen: He died a hero. Benubis: I understand his plan all along. He killed himself so you would live, and had me turn into Benubis to bring him back. But what about the poison? Zorgatrix: Poison destroyed. Host status: deceased. Self-destruct in 1 minute. George: Quick, bring him back! Benubis: OK Bunubis' bandages wrapped around Kurt and Kurt's eyes opened. They start glowed green, just like Blight's eyes when he revived. Kurt: (gasps) Where am I? And why am I wrapped like a mummy? Benubis(pulls back bandages): No reason. Kurt: Did the plan work? George: You decide. Kurt: Yay! Lets go home now! (transforms) Dimensional! Benubis: But wait, we still didn't decide who has a better timeline and who's the better hero... Dimensional: Mine is better cause I had to fight off an army. Benubis: If memory serves, we just fought off an army that have conquered the half of the galaxy. I have the power to travel to time... (Cretox: Not anymore...) Dimensional: But I got to go to a lot of different timelines. Benubis: But I get a statue in the future. Dimensional: How would you know? Benubis: Cause I went into the future and saw it, time travel remember... Cretox: As Paradox would say... Paradox(teleports in): ...Time can have different things in mind. Benubis: OK, what does that mean? Paradox: I'm afraid that we have to go now... Dimensional: Till next time. Dimensional opened a portal with Gwen helping with a spell. George and Dimensional went home, with Dimensional waving goodbye. Gwen teleports them outside and watches as the old Toyfactory blows up in a nuclear mushroom cloud. Animo's Castle Monstrosity is standing before Animo, this time not kneeling: My lord, you know that they survive the explosion, right... Dr. Animo: I do, my friend. That wasn't also not my intention. Tennyson is far to interesting specimen to die in such 'disaster'. Our tracks are now cleaned, nothing in that building can be used again. Dr. Animo looks to Firewall, The Engineer and Andrios Hi. Dr. Animo: Gentlemen, it's time to start Operation NN10! 10 Years Later... In the Ben 10: Alien Alliance timeline there is a huge golden statue in front of the Omnitrix Tower. The statue shows Kurt and Ben standing back to back, Ben on the left and Kurt on the right. On the pedestal is the writing 'Great Heroes, Greater Friends'. In the Kurt 10 timeline is the same statue, but with Kurt on the left and Ben on the right. THE END Characters Kurt Negason 3.png|Kurt Negason George Negason Armordrillo.png|George Negason Tran1.png|Ben Tennyson 272px-GwenGR.png|Gwen Tennyson 327029.jpg|Kevin Levin Cretox.png|Cretox Heroes *Kurt Negason *George Negason *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Cretox Dr. Animo.png|Dr. Animo Monstrosity.png|Monstrosity HiAndromon b.jpg|Andrios Hi Powerhouse.jpg|Powerhouse King Victor.png|King Vicktor Wolfram.jpg|Wolfram Moncrystal.png|Moncrystals Hellhound.png|Hellhounds HEATBAT by DITTOFAN04.jpg|Heatbat Fiendfire.jpg|Fiendfire Firefox.png|Firefoxes Firewall.png|Firewall Engineer.png|The Engineer Villians *The Army of Animo *Two Robbers Aliens Used By Kurt *Naga *Darkflame *XLRfreak *Cannonbolt *Buzzshock *Buzzdrillo *Dimensional(x5) Naga.PNG|Naga Darkflame K10.PNG|Darkflame XLRFreak.png|XLRfreak Cannonbolt Zorgatrix.png|Cannonbolt 185px-443px-Megawhatt.jpg|Buzzshock Buzzdrillo.PNG|Buzzdrillo Dimensional K10 (2).png|Dimensional KurtKraab.png|KurtKraab Airbug.png|Airbug KurtWolf.png|Kurtwolf Diamondhead k10.png|Diamondhead Dimondrillo.png|Diamondrillo Albedo Water Hazard-1-.png|Water Hazard Waysaur fixed.PNG|Waysaur Upgrade Zorgatrix.png|Upgrade Ghostfreak in Alien Force.jpg|Ghostfreak Snakepit K10.PNG|Snakepit *KurtKraab *Airbug *Kurtwolf *Diamondhead *Diamondrillo *Water Hazard *Waysaur *Upgrade *Ghostfreak *Snakepit By Ben *Cluster *Containment Cluster.jpg|Cluster Containment.jpg|Containment Joker.jpg|Joker Manbat.jpg|Man-Bat NinjAvian.png|NinjAvian Tyrannodile by illuminate01-d2x0sp8.jpg|Tyrannodile Upgrade.png|Upgrade Benubis.jpg|Benubis *Joker *Man-Bat *NinjAvian *Sumagnet *Tyrannodile *Upgrade *Bendian *Benubis Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance Category:Season 2 Kurt 10 Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Krosskothen Category:Crossovers Category:Multiple Series Category:Kurt and Ben Crossovers